pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Ranger (game)
, February 26, 2016 |platform = Nintendo DS |region = Fiore |release-date-australia = December 7, 2006 }} is a Pokémon game mainly involving the Stylus. In the story, you become a Pokémon Ranger, and arrive in Fall City. There is a kid asking what is in this crate. Touch it with your Stylus and a Plusle or a Minun (depending if you're a boy or a girl) will be inside. You will then see Spenser with a Houndoom. Spencer will give you device called a Styler. Once you go through the tutorial, you must capture the Plusle or Minun and befriend it. Later, Spencer's Fearow will fly you to Ringtown. There, you'll become a Ranger. Once you do, a guy named Larry comes bounding into the Ranger Base, saying that he lost his Taillow in Lyra Forest. Spencer will assign you the mission to go capture Larry's Taillow. After you capture the Taillow, bring it back to Larry and you will be done with the mission. Pokémon Locations Lyra Forest Zigzagoon, Linoone, Chikorita, Mudkip, Torchic, Marshtomp, Pikachu, Ivysaur, Swampert, Phanpy, Scyther, Scizor, Ninjask, Beedrill, Cyndaquil, Celebi, Taillow, Swellow, Spinarak, Weepinbell, Typhlosion, Venusaur, Victreebel, Shedinja, Murkrow, Quilava, Hoppip, Beautifly, Nincada, Pichu, Combusken, Bellsprout. Krokka Tunnel Magneton, Parasect, Dugtrio, Diglett, Bellsprout, Machop, Spinarak, Magnemite, Hariyama, Torkoal, Poliwag, Paras, Geodude, Kirlia, Graveler, Zubat, Poliwhirl, Machamp, Registeel. East Road Taillow, Blaziken. Fall City Snubbull, Makuhita, Skitty, Meowth, Ludicolo, Staryu, Wingull, Krabby, Blastoise. Waterworks Totodile, Grimer, Feraligatr, Squirtle, Corphish, Magnemite, Meditite, Drowzee, Raticate, Koffing, Muk. Dusk Factory Voltorb, Machoke, Meowth, Growlithe, Gastly, Haunter, Porygon, Kecleon, Mr. Mime, Wingull, Pinsir, Hypno, Magnemite, Magneton. Kisara Plains Kirlia, Torchic, Tauros, Slowpoke, Spearow, Dodrio, Spoink, Bulbasaur, Skarmory, Abra. Jungle Relic Numel, Kingdra, Salamence, Flygon, Charizard, Electrike, Tangela, Sceptile, Rhyhorn, Graveler, Entei, Poliwrath, Groudon, Beldum, Manectric, Magmar, Metang, Charmander, Houndoom, Charmeleon, Gloom, Arcanine Olive Jungle Treecko, Ludicolo, Lotad, Lombre, Meganium, Oddish, Wurmple, Electrike, Phanpy, Spinarak, Vigoroth, Mankey, Primeape, Heracross, Grovyle, Gligar, Slaking. Connecting with other games The connection with [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'', Pearl]], and Platinum was used to transfer an egg received from a special mission, in which the player in Diamond/Pearl/Platinum would receive Manaphy. Manaphy is only obtainable by this method, other than special events. Moreover, the only way that it hatches is transferring it to those games. To unlock this mission after you beat the game, go to the Ranger Net. There are 3 missions to complete, and then you'll be able to unlock this mission. Select the Ranger Net and then simultaneously press the buttons R, X and left to get the option to enter password and save. For European editions password is: C58f-t3WT-Vn79, while in American editions is the code: P8M2-9D6F-43H7. The game will be saved, and you'll be asked to turn off the console. When you return to the game, there is a new mission in the Ranger Net called "Recover The Precious Egg!" To transfer the egg to Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, you'll need two Nintendo DS consoles. In one of them must be the game Pokémon Ranger, and in the other DS there must be the DPP game. You must enter the Ranger Net on the DS with Pokémon Ranger in it. Once there, select Check the egg. Tap the egg and send a message through wireless communications. On the other DS with DPP, go to the title screen, and instructions should pop up. Follow the instructions. Trivia *Pokémon Ranger is one of the only Pokémon games where you can't choose a Pokémon type at the start. *Pokémon Ranger is the first game where you play as a Ranger. Category:Pokémon Ranger Category:Nintendo DS games